Kehidupan Kedua
by holmesapprentice
Summary: Sepeninggalan Vodka, Gin memutuskan untuk memulai hidup yang baru. (Side story added!)


**[A/N] Halo! Ketemu lagi sama ubur-ubur gaje satu ini! :D**

**Oh iya, sebelumnya gue mau ngucapin makasih dulu ya, berkat dukungan kalian, The Quest of Eldorado menang lomba fanfic! Makasih banget!**

**Disclaimer: Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho.**

**Warning: OOC Gin & Vodka**

**Hint: NGGAK! Nggak bakal ada tuh pairing GinxVodka!**

**Listening To: Cancer – My Chemical Romance. Gue kira kan lagunya nge-rock gitu yak. Taunya lagunya sedih. Ceritanya tentang orang yang sekarat gara-gara kanker gitu.**

* * *

_Semuanya gara-gara dia! Semuanya gagal gara-gara dia!_

Gin mengemudi dengan sangat marah. Bagaimana tidak? Misi yang sudah Ia rencanakan dengan sungguh-sungguh, gagal. Dan penyebab kegagalan itu adalah kelalaian Vodka.

Tanpa disadari, Gin menerobos lampu merah. Sebuah truk besar melaju kencang ke arah Gin. Tabrakan hebat pun tak terelakkan. Gin tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Gin. Vodka mengangguk. "Jam 21.00 tepat, jangan terlalu cepat maupun terlalu lambat." timpal Vermouth. "Baik." jawab Vodka patuh. Vodka lalu menutup bom yang sedang dirakitnya. "Selesai." kata Vodka. "Bagus." kata Gin. Vodka tersenyum.

"Hei," panggil Gin. Vodka menengok. "Aku percaya padamu," kata Gin. "Terimakasih. Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya," kata Vodka.

* * *

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Vodka khawatir. "Buruk. Salah satu katup jantungnya rusak. Ia membutuhkan transplantasi segera," jawab Dokter. "Apakah sudah ada donor yang sesuai?" tanya Vodka lagi. "Belum. Itu dia masalahnya. Ia tidak akan selamat jika tidak ada donor sampai jam 01.00 dini hari." Vodka terbelalak. _01.00? Itu 2 jam lagi!_

"Ah, aku tahu," kata Vodka, "golongan darahku sama dengannya. Aku akan mendonorkan jantungku." Giliran sang dokter yang terbelalak. "Tuan, Anda yakin? Mendonorkan jantung Anda berarti bunuh diri!" kata dokter. "Aku yakin,"kata Vodka.

Beberapa saat kemudian Vodka sudah berada di meja operasi; dengan Gin di sampingnya. "Kami akan membius Anda. Dan mungkin..." kata dokter terputus. "Mungkin...?" tanya Vodka. "Mungkin ini adalah saat-saat terakhir Anda di dunia." Vodka lalu mengangguk.

Dokter lalu menyuntikkan semacam cairan ke lengan Vodka. Vodka lalu menggenggam erat tangan Gin yang berada di sampingnya. Vodka merasakan kesadarannya menjauh. Semakin jauh, sampai akhirnya Vodka tidak lagi kuat untuk menggenggam tangan Gin.

_Ini semua memang salahku, Kak..._

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Gin, dan Vodka sudah bersiap-siap di luar gedung. Vermouth menyelinap di dalam gedung, sementara Chianti sudah bersembunyi di atap gedung seberang dan mengambil posisi sebagai _sniper_. Vodka lalu mengecek jamnya. "Setengah menit lagi," kata Vodka. Gin mengecek jam tangannya. Ia lalu terbelalak. "Kau yakin? Ini masih jam 13.10!" kata Gin. Vodka lalu memeras ingatannya.

"Ah!" teriak Vodka. "Ada apa?" tanya Gin. "Aku mengatur bomnya sesuai dengan jam tanganku, dan jam tanganku..."

"Jam tanganku terlalu cepat 10 menit!"

Mata Gin terbelalak. "APA KATAMU?!" kata Gin marah. "VERMOUTH MASIH DI DALAM GEDUNG ITU, BODOH!" teriak Gin. Ia lalu menelepon Vermouth.

_"Halo?"_

"VERMOUTH! KELUAR DARI GEDUNG ITU! SEKARANG!"

_"Ada apa sih, Gin?"_

"BOMNYA AKAN MELEDAK 10 DETIK LAGI! AYO!"

_"Apa-apaan..."_

Vermouth menutup telepon dengan keras.

9.

"Permisi Tuan, aku harus keluar!" kata Vermouth panik.

7.

"Apa-apaan kau, Nona? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?!" tanya Bapak itu.

4.

"IYA AKU LIHAT! TAPI ADA BOM DI SINI!" teriak Vermouth.

2.

"APA? BOM? LARI! SEMUANYA LARI!" Giliran Bapak itu yang panik.

1.

Kepanikan menyebar.

0.

DUAR!

Bom meledak.

Hati Vodka runtuh ketika menyaksikan gedung sasarannya itu luluh lantak oleh bom yang Ia rakit sendiri, dengan seorang rekan di dalamnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" teriak Gin kesal. Ia lalu menelepon Vermouth.

_"Maaf, nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang tidak..."_

"AAAH!" teriak Gin sambil membanting handphone-nya ke tanah.

"Kau... Kau..." kata Gin marah pada Vodka.

PLAAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras penuh kemarahan mendarat di wajah Vodka.

"Kau tahu? Sasaran kita belum sampai di lokasi, dan Vermouth masih ada di dalam! DAN KAU SUDAH MELEDAKKAN BOMNYA!"

"Kurasa kau tak perlu menyalahkan jam tanganmu. TAPI SALAHKAN KEBODOHANMU, OTAK UDANG!"

"Lebih baik kau dulu yang mati daripada Vermouth."

"Toh kalian sama-sama akan pergi ke Neraka!"

"HARUSNYA KAU YANG MATI!"

Serentetan makian meluncur dari mulut Gin. Vodka hanya bisa memaki diri sendiri dalam hati.

"Turun. Keluar dari mobil ini," kata Gin pelan. Vodka lalu keluar dari mobil Gin. Gin lalu mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa arah.

* * *

"... Gin... Sadarlah..." samar-samar terdengar suara Kir memanggil. Gin membuka matanya perlahan. "Keajaiban! Ia masih hidup!" kata Kir. "Dimana aku?" tanya Gin. Ia dapat melihat Kir, Chianti, Korn, dan Borboun. Awalnya tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut, tapi akhirnya Kir angkat bicara.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan semalam. Mobilmu ditabrak oleh truk bermuatan pasir. Kecelakaannya sangat parah sehingga salah satu katup jantungmu rusak. Awalnya tidak ada donor yang cocok, tapi secara mengejutkan Vodka mendonorkan jantungnya."

Gin terbelalak.

"Kau... Kau berbohong kan? Vodka... Vodka... Tidak mungkin!" Gin terlihat sangat syok. "Sudah... Jantungmu masih lemah..." kata Bourbon. "Jadi... Jadi sekarang dia sudah mati?" tanya Gin. Kir mengangguk. Gin terhenyak. "Begitu." Gin mencoba bersikap dingin seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Vermouth?" tanya Gin. "Dia tidak selamat dalam peristiwa meledaknya bom itu," jawab Kir. "Oh. Tapi toh penyebabnya juga sudah mati." Gin menjawab tanpa perasaan. "Cepatlah pulih," kata Bourbon sambil memberikan sebuah laptop pada Gin. Ternyata laptop itu adalah laptop Gin sendiri. Semua anggota Black Organization lalu meninggalkan Gin sendirian dalam ruangan itu.

Gin lalu menyalakan laptopnya dan mencolokkan modemnya.

_1 e-mail baru_

Gin merasa heran. Tidak ada yang tahu alamat e-mail pribadinya kecuali anggota Black Organization. Kalau mau bicara, biasanya secara langsung atau lewat telepon. Lagipula kenapa tidak tadi saja saat menjenguk? Sambil mengangkat bahu, Gin membuka e-mail itu.

_Pengirim: Vodka_

Gin tersentak. _Bagaimana...? _Gin lalu melanjutkan membaca.

_Subjek: Maaf._

_Halo, Gin. Mungkin aku sudah tiada saat kau membaca e-mail ini._

_Aku ingin minta maaf. Semuanya memang salahku. Semua makianmu itu benar. Aku memang bodoh. Harusnya aku saja yang mati saat itu._

"Tidak... Aku tidak bermaksud..." kata Gin lirih saat membaca e-mail Vodka.

_Tapi sekarang aku sudah benar-benar mati kan? Aku senang. Akhirnya aku dapat melakukan satu kebaikan pertama dan terakhirku, meskipun itu mengorbankan nyawaku._

_Tapi tidak apa-apa._

_Aku tidak meminta balasan apa-apa untuk jantungku, kecuali satu._

_Jadilah orang yang baik, Gin. Aku ingin jantungku digunakan untuk berderma, untuk menolong sesama. Keluarlah dari organisasi itu. Kumohon._

_Jangan sia-siakan jantungku._

Gin sibuk menahan tangis.

"Baiklah, Vodka. Jika itu yang kau mau."

* * *

Gin sudah pulih kesehatannya. "Selamat datang kembali, Gin!" Chianti mengangkat gelas birnya dan bersulang bersama anggota Black Organization lainnya; termasuk Gin. Mereka sedang mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuk Gin. Gin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Perusahaan itu sudah berpindah gedungnya. Minggu depan kita akan menyerang perusahaan itu lagi. Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan ini, Gin." Bourbon tersenyum dan merangkul Gin. Gin hanya bisa tersenyum. Mereka lalu membicarakan strategi dan berbasa-basi sebentar. "Aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa Minggu depan." Gin lalu mengendarai mobilnya dan pulang.

* * *

Di jalan, Gin melewati sebuah gereja. Tanpa disadari Ia berhenti dan parkir di gereja tersebut. Ia termenung. _Sudah lama aku tak datang ke tempat ini._ Gin hanya bisa terdiam. Terdayuh hatinya mengingat makian yang Ia sendiri lontarkan pada rekan terdekatnya.

Sekarang Vodka sudah mati.

Gin turun dari mobil. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam gereja itu.

Semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat dengan Tuhan.

Sekarang Gin hanya berjarak satu meter dengan Tuhan.

Ia lalu berlutut.

Menangis tiada berdaya di hadapan Tuhannya.

Tiba-tiba Ia merasa seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Ia segera mengeluarkan pistol dan menodong orang itu.

"Salam, saudaraku," kata orang itu sambil tersenyum lembut pada Gin.. Ternyata Ia adalah pastor di gereja tersebut. "Apa yang telah terjadi kepadamu?" Gin lalu menceritakan semua yang telah Ia alami.

Pastor itu mengangguk-angguk. "Benar kata kawanmu itu. Kau sudah berada jauh dari Tuhan," kata pastor itu. "Tapi tiada kata terlambat untuk kembali." Pastor itu tersenyum. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung salib dari besi dan memberikannya pada Gin. "Pakailah," kata Pastor itu. Gin lalu memakainya. Pastor itu kembali tersenyum.

"Ingatlah, Tuhan ada bukan di situ," kata Pastor itu sambil menunjuk patung Yesus di hadapan Gin, "tapi di sini." Pastor itu menunjuk dada Gin, jantung Vodka. Gin mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Pastor."

* * *

Gin sudah memasuki gedung. _"Bagaimana keadaannya?"_ tanya Kir melalui _handy talkie_. "Baik." Gin menjawab pelan. _"10 menit lagi, Gin."_ Kir menyemangati Gin. Gin hanya diam. "Ya. 10 menit lagi."

Gin lalu berpikir keras. _Apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk mencegah adanya korban jiwa? _Gin lalu mendapat ide. Ia segera berlari menuju Customer Service.

"Ada yang dapat kami bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan di Customer Service. "Aku ingin memberikan pengumuman," kata Gin. "Baik, Pak." Pelayan itu lalu memberikan sebuah mikrofon kecil pada Gin. "Terimakasih," kata Gin. Ia lalu menyalakan mikrofon itu dan mulai berbicara.

"Salam sejahtera bagi kita semua. Hari ini saya akan memberikan sedikit pemberitahuan. Dalam gedung ini ada sebuah bom yang akan meledak," Gin lalu melihat jamnya sekilas, "sekitar 9 menit lagi. Saya mohon jangan panik, dan keluarlah dari gedung ini secara beraturan. Jangan saling mendorong, karena dapat membahayakan nyawa. Bagi petugas keamanan, saya mohon evakuasi gedung ini secepatnya. Sekian, terimakasih." Gin lalu mematikan mikrofon dan memberikannya kembali pada pelayan yang sekarang sedang sibuk ternganga. Gin hampir pergi dari Customer Service ketika pelayan tadi memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, Tuan..." kata pelayan itu, "Terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya. Tapi, siapakah Anda ini?" Gin hanya tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Tuhan mengutusku ke sini." Lalu Gin benar-benar meninggalkan Customer Service.

* * *

Chianti sedang mengambil bidikan pada gedung yang akan diledakkan ketika Ia melihat sepasukan polisi mendekati gedung itu. "Apa-apaan?" gumamnya marah. Ia semakin heran ketika banyak orang berhamburan keluar gedung. Ia segera menelepon Gin.

_"Ada apa?"_

"Ada apa? Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu! Bagaimana orang-orang ini bisa keluar gedung, hah?"

_"Aku mengevakuasi mereka."_

"APA? MENURUTMU APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH? ANOKATA BISA MARAH BESAR!"

_"Kau ini. Kau bicara seolah aku peduli pada Anokata dan organisasi ini."_

"Apa..."

_"... Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku akan keluar dari organisasi ini dengan cara apapun."_

"Kau takkan pernah bisa keluar!"

_"Bagaimana kalau Vodka yang memintaku berbuat begitu?"_

"Vodka?"

_Tuut... tuut... tuut..._

Gin memutus telepon.

Chianti hanya bisa tercengang ketika Ia melihat gedung dikosongkan. Evakuasi itu terasa sangat cepat. Ia lalu merasakan _handphone_-nya bergetar. Ia segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Mau apa lagi kau, Gin?"

_"Sekarang gedung sudah kosong."_

Chianti hanya terdiam.

Gin memutus telepon, bertepatan dengan meledaknya gedung tersebut. Namun meledaknya gedung itu kini tak berarti apa-apa, karena tiada korban jiwa.

Chianti memaki dalam hati. Ia lalu menelepon Anokata.

_"Ada apa, Chianti?_

"Ada pengkhianat diantara kita."

_"Siapa dia?"_

"Gin."

* * *

Gin tak dapat berhenti tersenyum dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia merasa sangat puas karena Ia telah menyelamatkan banyak orang dari ledakan bom. Mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya kebaikan yang pernah Ia lakukan. Gin lalu merasakan _handphone_-nya bergetar. Ternyata Anokata yang menelepon.

"Halo?"

_"Gin. Datanglah ke kantorku. Sekarang juga."_

"Baik."

Gin lalu memutar mobilnya menuju kantor Anokata.

* * *

Gin sudah sampai di kantor Anokata. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu masuk. "Masuk," kata Anokata dari dalam. Gin lalu masuk. "Duduk," perintah Anokata. Gin lalu duduk di depan meja Anokata. "Ada apa?" tanya Gin.

"Kau pasti ingin tahu kan, siapa yang menabrakmu malam itu?" tanya Anokata. Hati Gin terasa getir mengingat peristiwa yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya itu. "Sebenarnya tidak. Aku sudah mengikhlaskannya." Anokata lalu tertawa. "Kau bodoh. Kau bisa balas dendam kalau kau tahu pelakunya, kan? Mengapa kau tolak?" Gin hanya terdiam. "Sebab Tuhan tidak mengajarkan pembalasan. Tuhan mengajarkan pengampunan." Anokata kembali tertawa. "Wah wah, rupanya kita punya hamba Tuhan yang patuh di sini," kata Anokata.

"Tapi sudahlah, akan kuberitahu."

"Pelakunya adalah aku."

Gin tersentak. "Mengapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Gin. "Karena aku ingin membunuh Vodka. Aku tahu Ia akan merasa bersalah, dan Ia akan mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu." Anokata menjawab dengan ringan, seolah Ia sudah terbiasa mempertaruhkan nyawa orang lain demi kepentingannya sendiri.

Dan memang Ia sudah terbiasa begitu.

"Semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosamu," kata Gin geram. Anokata lalu tertawa lagi. Tawa yang paling memuakkan yang pernah didengar oleh Gin. "Tidak apa-apa, toh sebentar lagi kau akan mati." Anokata mengeluarkan pistolnya dari laci meja kerja dan mengarahkannya pada dada Gin. "Ada permintaan terakhir?" tanya Anokata sambil tersenyum licik.

"Tembak saja aku di kepala, jangan di dada," pinta Gin sambil tersenyum.

Anokata merasa tertarik dengan permintaan Gin. "Mengapa?"

"Karena di sini," kata Gin sambil menyentuh dadanya sendiri, "Ada jantung. Jantung ini bukan milik sembarang orang. Jantung ini milik orang yang rela berkorban, setia kawan, dan mengajak pada kebaikan."

"Sementara di sini," kata Gin sambil menyentuh kepalanya sendiri, "Terdapat otak. Otak yang busuk, otak yang selalu mementingkan diri sendiri, otak yang sudah merenggut banyak nyawa yang tak berdosa. Otak ini memang layak untuk dihancurkan."

Anokata hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tertawa kali ini. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Anokata mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Gin.

DOR!

Gin jatuh tersungkur. Kesadarannya menjauh, namun Ia tetap tersenyum.

_Aku memang manusia hina..._

* * *

**[A/N] Habis sedih-sedih, ketawa dulu dong! Abis ini bakal ada Side Story humor! Yey!**

* * *

**Side Story**

Gimana kalo Gin nggak pernah marah sama Vodka dan malah diem aja? Mungkin begini jadinya:

"Jamku terlalu cepat sepuluh menit!" kata Vodka panik.

Gin cuma cengo (kayak orang bego). "Ooh. Ya udah, sekarang kita bawa aja ke tukang jam. " Giliran Vodka yang cengo. Saking udah Gin-nya kesel, si Gin udah gak bisa marah-marah lagi. "Udah lo cengo kaya orang bego. Masuk sini!" kata Gin sambil menyalakan mobilnya. Dengan masih bengong, Vodka nurut aja sama Gin.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar ledakan gedung menggelegar. Vodka sudah melirik Gin dengan takut-takut. Mendengar ledakan seperti itu, Gin cuma bilang,

"Kentut lu kenceng amat."

Gara-gara menahan tawa sekaligus heran, akhirnya Vodka kentut beneran.

Saat sampai di tukang jam, ternyata tukang jamnya tutup. Akhirnya Gin ngajakin Vodka buat ke rumahnya main PES.


End file.
